Talented Boy
by lighthouseslikestars
Summary: Atreus is excited about something and Mimir shares a little theory with Kratos. (Drabble)


"I can do it now!" Atreus announced one morning right after finishing his breakfast. He had eaten it with some books around him. Kratos had at first told him to stop reading while he was eating, but in the end he just gave in since the boy's eyes wouldn't stop lingering on them.

"Can do what?" His father wondered as he stared at his kid. Atreus lifted one of them.

"I think I can now understand Jormungandr's language!" He spoke excitedly. Mirmir blinked from where he had been placed on a shelf.

"You can? And how did you manage to learn it, laddie? I haven't taught you much about it."

"I learned different languages. The language the World Serpent speaks is kind of a mixture of many of them. Many of those languages were born from it. So I just had to decipher the roots of the words, by comparing them and finding the similar points." He explained. He hadn't even realized when he had got down from his chair to go show his father his messily handwritten work.

"That is very clever boy." Kratos commented as he read everything that was shown to him. Or tried to, it was true that he didn't know as much as his son did when it came to different tongues, but he would still try his best even if it was hard for him to show it.

"Oh laddie! You most definitely have a way with words, don't you? Maybe we could go call Jormungandr to test his new abilities. What do ya say, brother?" Mimir then asked Kratos who huffed in response.

Atreus gasped at the idea "Can we father? Please?" He begged as he bounced up and down, acting as if he had never gone out on such a big adventure with his father, as if he had never killed a single person or monster.

One side of Kratos thought it was better that way.

"We will see about that, boy."

"What? No way! Come on! We have nothing better to do here!"

"Maybe if the boy promises to help around the house we can go?" Mimir added his two cents in. Kratos was quick to stare at him, making the head shut up.

"I totally promise that!" Atreus said and the God of War turned to look at his son. He stayed quiet for a moment before giving a short nod. It was all Atreus needed to go start preparing everything he thought he needed to show his new giant friend.

"I see someone is excited." Mirmir commented and Kratos only stood up to start cleaning the used up dishes "Oh come on, brother! You can be more excited! Your son is far too young to know as much as he does."

"I know, head." Krato's spoke.

"Giants were known for their big brains rather than their big bodies. Maybe he got that from his mother's side of the family?"

"Hm."

"It does make sense, you know?"

"What does? Speal clearly." Kratos growled softly, but it was normal in the man, Mimir by now knew to distinguish between his anger and his usual self.

"The good relationship your child has with Jormungandr. It is not hard to have a good relationship with him, as I have mentioned before, he is an amazing conversationalist. But it's not easy to understand his language or to catch his attention."

At that, Kratos stopped cleaning and turned to look at the friend he couldn't admit he had "What?"

"Jormungandr is a giant." Mimir continued speaking, rather patiently "Atreus is half-giant." He added.

"Where are you headed with this, head?"

"Jormungandr also comes from the future. He comes from a time in which he battles Thor. That has not happened yet."

"You've mentioned that before." Kratos then walked over to the head, Mimir had his full attention.

"It's only a theory. But I believe your son and the World Serpent know each other in the future. And I believe, by the way he talks to the laddie, that is a very good relationship. I think Jormungandr knows what it is, he has recognized your kid already, but is keeping to himself. Well, not that anyone else could ask him."

"You could ask him." Kratos added with a bit of a frown, taking in all the information "You have to ask him."

"Brother, the boy is around all the time. I can't just ask him. If Jormungandr is keeping it a secret then he has his reasons." At the look the father was giving him, Mimir sighed "Do not worry, brother. Your kid is not danger with him. Jormungandr is actually rather kind, sweet and protective. He despises Thor for all the things he has done, he will not harm your child, on the contrary."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kratos then asked.

"Only time will tell, brother-"

"I'm ready!" Atreus announced as he went back to the room with his bow, arrows and a stack of books on his back.

"Very well." Kratos nodded a bit "Then on our way back you will hunt for tonight."

"Yes, sir." The boy nodded before he exited the house.

"Wait for me, boy." Kratos barked out the order as he grabbed Mimir to place him on his hip so they could go meet the boy's strange friend.


End file.
